Two hearts one love
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: What happens when a prince and a poor girl's world collide? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

"Rain, rain, rain, pouring down…"Sang young little Kagome. Kagome watched rain pouring down. "Kagome!" Kikyou yelled. "Would you stop singing with that horrible voice, you're giving me a headache!"

"You're not the boss of me! I can do and sing whatever I want!" Kagome yelled back. "Yes, I _am_ the boss of you I'm older than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! You're only 8 years old and I'm 10 years old!"

"So!" The orphan owner came and said, "Girls, stop fighting!" She got in between us. "Stop fighting now or you both will get a time out!"

"But she started it!" Kagome said pointing at Kikyou. Kikyou stuck out her tongue. "Kagome, go over there! Kikyou go over there!" The orphan teacher instructed. Kagome and Kikyou did as they were told. Kagome went to the same place where she was before. Kikyou just went to her bed and lie down. Kagome just kept on looking out the window. 'That dream I had last night…I keep on having the same dream…what does it mean?'

*Dream flash*

"**W-who are you?"**

"**You'll see…soon…"**

"**No! WAIT COME BACK! WAIT!"**

***End of dream flash***

'Who was he?' Kagome kept staring at the rain outside. 'I want to know…'

"Alright ladies, may I have your attention? I have a big announcement!" announced the orphan teacher. Everyone sat down on the floor and listened to the announcement. "The prince of Japan will be visiting us tomorrow," the room suddenly became loud, everyone was full of excitement, lots of chatter was going on. "Settle down please! I'm not finished yet," Everyone became silent as the orphan teacher instructed. "Thank you, and he will choose his future bride, now, I expect everyone to be on their very best behavior. That is all." The orphan teacher left the room.

"Oh my gosh! A prince coming to this school? I can't wait!" one of the girls exclaimed. "I wonder who will he choose." Said another girl.

"Will he be handsome?"

"Will he be nice."

"How old is he?" The whole room was full of questions. "I know he will choose _me _because I'm the oldest _and_ the mature here!" Kikyou said flipping her hair back. "You know not _everything_ is about you right?" Kagome said crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh, are you expecting him to choose _you_?" Kikyou said also crossing her arms. "Well…it _could_ happen…" Kagome said. "HA! Don't make me laugh! You are _SO_ not fit to be a princess! Princesses are supposed to be responsible, which you aren't. They are supposed to be mature, which you aren't, and they have to be pretty, which you aren't!" Kagome couldn't control herself, so she punched Kikyou on the face. Everyone in the room gasped.

"What is going on here?" the orphan teacher said as she ran inside the room. "Kagome punched me on the face." Kikyou said running up to the orphan teacher and hugging her. "Kagome, is this true?"

Kagome nodded her head sadly. "Well, I have no other choice than to give you a punishment. You are not to meet the prince of Japan, you understand me?"

"B-b-but…"

"No _buts_ Kagome, that is your punishment and you will be doing chores until the prince leaves, I'm sorry…" The orphan teacher left the room leaving teary Kagome. "Heh, looks like _you're _the one not meeting the prince." Kikyou went outside of the room and so did the girls. 'This is so unfair…' Kagome thought. 'I want to meet the prince and I get this punishment…stupid Kikyou…' Kagome did not went downstairs to eat dinner, she just went straight to bed and cried. 'I want to meet…the…prince…'

"Alright girls, get into a straight lines." The orphan teacher instructed. All the girls lined up, except for Kagome. She was inside washing the floors. Kagome stared outside and watched as the girls line up. 'This is SO unfair! Why do _I _have a punishment? Why doesn't Kikyou get a punishment for being a jerk!' Kagome thought as she mopped the floors. She looked outside and saw a royal carriage stop in front of the mansion. "Ladies, I would like to announce prince Inuyasha!" A boy came out of the carriage. 'Wow, the prince… why do you have to be good-looking?' Kagome could stare at him all day. "Kagome, are you done with your chores?" The orphan teacher said as she came in the room. "Uh, yes, I'm done."

"Good, I want you to set up the guest room for the prince."

"Yes." Kagome walked out of the room and went into the guest room. When she opened it, she saw the prince Inuyasha! "Oh….um….I-I-I-I'm SORRY!" Kagome said closing the door quickly. Kagome ran to her room and closed the door behind her. 'That…that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done...' Kagome thought in her head. 'Now what will the prince think of me?' She sighed and she yawned. "Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt…" Kagome went straight to her bed and fell asleep.

Inside of Kagome's dreams…

"**Huh? Where am I?" Kagome looked around and saw a man standing in front of her. "You, the man that I always see in my dreams…Who are you?" Kagome asked. The man turned around and smiled. "Remember what I told you?" The man said. "You will find out in the future…" Kagome was confused, what did he mean by, **_**in the future? **_**'Will he meet me in the future?' Kagome thought curiously. The man was about to leave until Kagome yelled out. "WAIT! What do you mean in the future? Please tell me!" The man smiled again and rubbed Kagome's hair. "…Just trust me…Kagome…" **

*End of dream*

Kagome woke up quickly, she looked at the time. It was 6 o' clock. "I've been sleeping for a while…" Kagome sat up. 'That was creepy…what did the man mean in the future? Why is he in my dreams? How did he know my name... and mostly…who was he?


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting prince Inuyasha

**Chapter 2: Meeting the prince**

"Kagome, I want you to mop the floor, now!" The orphan teacher commanded pointing at the floor. "Yes." Kagome responded already scrubbing the floor. Kikyou steped right in front of Kagome and said, "Scrub that floor real good, Cinderella." Kagome stood up from the floor and said, "You know what Kikyou? Why don't you just mind your own business and walk away, I'm getting really tired of you!"

"Fine, I'll go." Kikyou was just about to leave when Kikyou bumped the bucket full of water to the floor. "Opps, sorry!"

"Why you!" Kagome charged at Kikyou until the orphan teacher got between Kagome and Kikyou. "Kagome, what are you doing!"

"She was charging at me when I didn't even do anything, teacher, please make her stop!" Kikyou said with puppy eyes. "Kagome, you do NOT charge at people!" The orphan teacher said really mad. "You could really hurt Kikyou!"

"I _want_ to hurt Kikyou, she's the one who's been bothering me while I was doing my work!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome, how could you say that?" The orphan teacher yelled. "That's it! You need a time out! Go to the shed and spend the night there!" The orphan teacher commanded. "B-b-but, it's real cold outside," Kagome whined. "Please don't make me spend the night in there!" Kagome begged with pleading eyes but the orphan teacher did not approve. "No, I'm sorry Kagome," The orphan teacher said. "Next time, think about your actions…" The orphan teacher left. "Yeah, think about your actions!" Kikyou said as she left the room. Kagome glared at Kikyou and stick a tongue at her as she left. Kagome began to scrub the floor again. 'I hate this," Kagome thought inside of her head. "This is so unfair, I HATE KIKYOU!'

After Kagome was finished with scrubbing, she went straight to her room and got her stuff and headed to the shed. Once she got in, she placed her stuff on the floor. She wrapped a blanket around her and lie down on the floor and cried. She cried silently to herself, she didn't want people to think that she was a cry baby. Then all of a sudden, the shed door open. The person who opened the shed door asked, "Are you alright?" Kagome stood up quickly and wiped away her tears and nodded. The person offered a hand and she took it. The person's hand felt so warm. Once she got out of the shed, she saw Prince Inuyasha! "What are you doing in such a cold place like this?" Prince Inuyasha asked. 'Wow…the prince has very pretty eyes…I've never been this close to a prince before.' Kagome thought blushing. "U-uh, hello?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and responded, "Oh, uh, well, I was…uh…punished for charging at one of my orphan mates…" Inuyasha nodded as if he understood Kagome. "Well, that's a bad punishment, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be in cold shed like this," Kagome blushed when he said that. 'Did…did he just called me…pretty… no one told me that I was pretty before…' Kagome thought. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to his room. Once they got into Inuyasha's room, it was so warm. Kagome sighed, she loved the warmth of the room. "Warm huh?" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her in front of the fire place. "Get a little warm, okay? I'll get some hot tea for you." Inuyasha left the room and left Kagome alone in the warm room. Kagome sighed. 'Wow…a prince let me in his warm room…he's so sweet… and he called me pretty!' Kagome blushed. "Oh Kagome, stop blushing," Kagome said to herself. "There is no way in the word he would fall in love with a person…like me…" Inuyasha came in the room suddenly with two cups of tea.

"Here," Inuyasha said as he was handing tea to Kagome. "This will help keep you warm." Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. "Um…hey…" Inuyasha turned his full attention to Kagome as she was about to speak. "I'm…I'm not trying to be rude but…why did you let me in your room, I mean…Princes are not allowed to do that…right?" Inuyasha chuckled a little and responded, "Well, I'm not those spoiled princes you see…I'm something different…" With that, Inuyasha returned a smile, a smile that could make Kagome heart melt. Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor. Inuyasha laughed a little and looked back at the fire place. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. 'He's really a nice prince…he's so sweet…' Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha. Then all of a sudden, a servant came in the room and yelled, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!" Kagome got up quickly and she was about to leave until Inuyasha stopped Kagome and said, " It's okay Myoga, she's with me." Myoga nodded and said, "Oh, sorry your highness, it will never happen again." Then he left the room. "Sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized. Kagome smiled and said, "Oh, it's alright." Inuyasha returned a smile. Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome started talking and talking and eventually laughing. They really enjoyed each other's company… that was until Kagome's orphan teacher came in Inuyasha's room and yelled, "Kagome, what are you doing here!" The orphan teacher snatched Kagome's arm and said, "I'm so sorry, this will not happen again. I'll make sure she'll have a punishment"

"No, don't punish her, it was my fault. I brought her in here because she was cold in the shed." Inuyasha explained. "Oh, don't cover for her I know she's a trouble maker," The orphan teacher gripped on Kagome's arm tighter. "We'll be on our way, I'm so sorry, your highness." The orphan teacher left with Kagome still in her grip. "Go to your room!" The orphan teacher said pointing to her room. Kagome nodded and did as she was told.

After Kagome went to her room, she went to bed and feel asleep.

In Kagome's dreams…

"**Huh? W-where am I?" Kagome looked around and once again saw the man that was in her dreams before. "Hey, mister!" The man turned** **around and smiled at Kagome. "It's good to see you again…" The man said with a warm smile. "Now can you tell me who are you." Kagome asked. The man knelt down to Kagome's height and rubbed her hair again. "Remember what I told you," The man said softly. "You need to wait and see in the future…" **

"**W-well, can you at least give me a hint?" Kagome asked. The man chuckled a bit and said, "Alright," The man paused for a moment but continued, "You will be my heart and my love." The man smiled and stood up and walked away. "Wait! Does that mean we'll meet in the future?" Kagome asked. The man turned around and smiled and nodded. Finally, Kagome's questions have been answered! "Can you tell me who you are." Kagome said with pleading eyes. The man sighed and smiled and said, "I am-." **

End of Kagome's dreams…

Kagome woke up hearing her alarm clock. "Shoot! I was _this _close to knowing who was he!" Kagome looked down at the floor, she was sad. Kagome sighed and said, "Oh well…" Kagome got out of bed and said, "That is just a dream anyways, no way dreams are real…" Kagome looked out of her window and thought, 'I wonder how the prince's doing…' Kagome walked out of her room went outside, once she got outside, she saw Inuyasha. "Hello," greeted Inuyasha as he was smiling at Kagome. Kagome blushed and responded, "Hello…" Inuyasha chuckled a little. "So…uh…how are you?" Kagome asked. "Fine, thank you."

"Uh, well, do you want anything for breakfast?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just smiled and asked, "Why don't you just take a little break?" Inuyasha took a hold of her hand. "Why don't you spent a whole day with me?"

"Uh…" Kagome didn't know what to say, instead she answered, "Sure!" Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other. Through the window watched Kikyou…mad Kikyou. She laughed to herself and said, "There is no way she is going to steal _my _chance to be the future princess…" Once again Kikyou laughed at herself. "I will be the future princess…Kagome, you better watch it."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped?

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped?**

"Thank you," Kagome said. "Thank you for taking me out and helping me have a great time…uh…prince." Inuyasha chuckled a bit and said, "You don't have to call me _prince_. You can call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled. 'Inuyasha's smile just makes my heart want to melt…sigh…he's just so dreamy.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha sat down and so did Kagome. The sun is setting, it was like a romantic scene that Kagome always read about in fairy-tales, the prince watches the sunset with his princess and they…kiss…Kagome blushed. 'Inuyasha kiss me? Nah, I don't think so,' Kagome thought. 'He will never kiss a girl like me…he's a prince and I'm just an orphan… it will never happen.'

"You know," Inuyasha started. "I…never had this much fun in my life…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm always so busy and I never have this much fun. My father says that it is my _duty_ as a prince to be responsible and stuff like that…and I had no one to talk to…"

"It…It must be hard to be a prince…" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yeah, it is..." Inuyasha paused then began again. "…But when I met you, everything started being fun…you're like a person I can trust and talk to…" Inuyasha stopped again and looked at Kagome. Then suddenly, Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and said, "Thank you…for being…my friend…" Kagome blushed a little when he hugged her but smiled at the same time. Kagome hugged him back and responded, "You're welcome." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and went back at looking at the sunset, Kagome did the same. Inuyasha then remembered something, he checked inside his pocket and found a heart locket. He remembered what his father said about the locket before he died.

Inuyasha's flashback…

"**Here, take this…"** **Inuyasha's father said as he was holding a locket. "What is this?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "It's a locket," Inuyasha's father responded. "Give it to a person that you truly care about." Inuyasha's father took Inuyasha's hand and placed the loket in his hand. "Promise me that you will find the one you care about." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yes father…I promise." Inuyasha's father smiled and said, "That's my boy."**

End of Inuyasha's flashback…

"Kagome…" Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. "I…want you to have this…" Inuyasha took the locket out of his pocket and showed it to Kagome. "W…what is that locket for?" Kagome asked. "My father said to give it to the person that I truly cared about…" Inuyasha responded. Kagome blushed. 'Inuyasha cares about…me…?' Kagome thought. "Would you…like to accept this locket?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. "May I put this on you?" Kagome nodded again. Kagome lifted up her hair so that Inuyasha could put the necklace on her. After he put it on her, she looked at the locket and said, "Oh, Inuyasha, It's…it's beautiful…" Inuyasha smiled and said, "Just like you…" Kagome blushed. 'Did…did he just said that?' Kagome thought still blushing like a tomato. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and together they watched the sunset. Everything was coming out perfectly, until a voice came in a disrupted them. "KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome stood up quickly and saw the orphan teacher running towards them…with Kikyou behind her. "Kikyou told me you weren't doing your chores and that you were too busy flirting with the prince." The orphan teacher said extremely mad. Kikyou snickered. Kagome glared at Kikyou. 'Kikyou…I should've known…' Kagome thought bitterly. "I'm sorry once again your highness," The orphan teacher said apologizing. "This won't happen agin, I promise." Inuyasha stood up and walked toward the orphan teacher and said, "Let go of her…"

"B-b-but…your highness…"

"I said, let her go." Inuyasha commanded once again. The orphan teacher did as she was told. Kagome ran next to Inuyasha. "Kagome…she's the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Inuyasha started. "Kagome is sweet, kind, and understanding…and I want her to be…by my side…" The orphan teacher looked at the prince shocked to what the prince just said but then sighed and said, "Well, alright, as long the prince is happy. Kagome, you may visit him whenever you like," Kagome smiled big as ever and the orphan teacher returned a smile. Kikyou glared at Kagome very mad. The orphan teacher was just about to leave but then stopped and said, "Come on Kikyou." Kikyou took one last glare at Kagome and followed the orphan teacher. As they were walking back, Kikyou looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha, they were hand in hand and looking at each other with love in their eyes. 'UGH! That should've been me! He should've been holding _my_ hands, not Kagome's dirty ugly hands!' Kikyou thought as she lie on her bed. Kagome arrived in the room with a smile on her face. All the girls gathered around her and asked so many questions about the prince, like: "What did he say?"

"Is he romantic?"

"Is he handsome?"

"Did he treat you like a princess?" Kagome answered all the questions and most of the girls giggled. 'Hmph! That stupid Kagome. She thinks she is the luckiest girl in the world just because the prince thinks she's all pretty. "Oh my gosh! Where did you get that locket?" Kikyou turned around, she saw Kagome wearing a locket on her neck. "The prince…" Kagome paused and blushed for a minute then spoke again. "The prince gave this to me." The whole room suddenly went, "Awwwwwwww!" Kikyou now went extremely jealous. 'That should've been _me_ wearing that locket!' Kikyou thought extremely jealous. The orphan teacher walked into the room and said, "Alright girls, it's time to go to bed. Lights out." The girls did as they were told and went straight to bed. "Good night girls." The orphan teacher said as she blew a kiss. She closed the door gently and soon, everyone went to sleep, all except Kagome. She was thinking about Inuyasha. 'Sigh…Inuyasha is SO sweet and he said that I was a special person to him!' Kagome smiled even bigger. She loved the way he said it to the the orphan teacher…and to Kikyou. Soon, Kagome went to sleep, dreaming about her being in Inuyasha's arm and whispering _I love you_ in her ear and kissing her gently on the lips. Kagome loved her dream and wished it last forever. Kagome woke to the sound outside of her window. She got up and looked outside of the window and saw nothing. 'Don't worry Kagome, it's just a tree knocking on my window.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome lie down on her bed again and went back to sleep. Then there was another noise. Kagome got up once again and saw nothing. "Okay Kagome, now you're losing it…"Kagome said to herself. "I'm probably imagining stuff…" Kagome lie down on her bed again, she tried to fall asleep but she couldn't because she was afraid. She tried to leave her eyes open but couldn't so she fell asleep. Then all of a sudden, she felt a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream as loud as she can for everyone to hear, but no one heard her screaming, they were all asleep. Then everything started turning black. 'No…Kagome…don't fall as…leep…' Kagome blacked out.

The next morning…

You have found your future bride already!" Inuyasha's mother, the queen, exclaimed all excited. "Yes mother, she is a wonderful girl…" Inuyasha said as he was smiling. "Oh! What's her name!" The queen asked. "Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said still smiling big as ever. "She's…wow…she understands me…she's very unique and she's just so…beautiful…" Inuyasha said blushing. Ever since he met Kagome, she's only been on her mind. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and announce the big announcement!" The queen said. Inuyasha followed his mother to the orphanage. He couldn't wait to see Kagome's reaction to this. 'Kagome, once you become the princess of Japan, I promise to love you every single moment of my life…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Once they got there, they saw a lot of solders surrounding the orphanage. Inuyasha ran to the orphan teacher and asked, "What happened here?" The orphan teacher looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes and responded, "Kagome…Kagome is…"

"Kagome is what?"

"Kagome is…gone…" Inuyasha looked shocked. Kagome gone? What did she mean? "W-what do you mean she's gone?"

"Kagome has been…kidnapped…" Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry. "Oh Inuyasha…it's…it's okay…" The queen said trying to comfort Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't hear his mother, instead he ran away. "INUYASHA, COME BACK!" The queen called out. Inuyasha didn't hear his mother again. He ran away so he can hide his tears. He went to the place where he gave Kagome the locket. "K…k…Kagome…where…have you…gone…to?" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha wiped away his tears, stood up and said, "Kagome…where ever you are…I will find you…and when I find you…I will hold you in my arms and never let you go…I promise…I will find you…"

With Kagome…

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was in a cold room. "W…where am I?" Kagome asked to herself. A shadow came toward her and said, "You're in my lair." The shadow figure came out of the dark. The shadow was a woman. She had long white hair, she has one blue eye and one red eye, and she looked very young for an old women. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Kagome asked very scared. The women laughed and said, "Oh nothing, I just want you to work with me…" Kagome shook her head and said, "No way!"

"Fine then, I'll just have to…erase your memories!" A huge machine came in and erased Kagome's memories! "H…huh…where…where am I…" Kagome said really confused. "Don't worry daughter," The women said as walked toward Kagome. "Everything's alright. Come." The old woman said leaving the room with Kagome. Now Kagome doesn't remember anything…not even Inuyasha!

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Inuyasha again?

**Chapter 4: Meeting Inuyasha…again!**

It's been 8 years since Kagome got kidnapped by the woman, the woman named Okata and now Kagome is 16 years old. "Okata…" Kagome said one night. "Kagome, remember what I told you?" Okata asked.

"Oh I mean, mom…"

"Yes daughter?" Okata responded. "I want to know…" Kagome paused then began again. "I want to know…what happened to my…real parents?" Okata stayed silent for a couple moments then responded, "Well, your parents…got into a car crash…"

"How come I can't remember that?" Kagome asked. Once again, Okata stayed silent then responded, "…Because…you were just a little baby."

"And…how did you find me?" Kagome asked. "I found you on the street and took you home with me…" Okata responded.

"How…did I…survive?"

"Well…you were lucky…I guess…"

"…But…"

"That's enough questions Kagome, it's time to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Kagome nodded and said, "Good night Oka- I mean, mom." Kagome walked to her room. "Okata, tell me why did you kidnap Kagome again?" Okata's cat, Minnia, asked (Yes it's a talking cat, LOL!). "Remember? Naraku told me to kidnap Kagome to make Inuyasha weak." Okata explained. "Well it looks like she's trying to collect her memories again."

"No, it won't happen. All her memories are erased and she will never remember anything." Okata said as she smirked.

With Kagome…

Instead of sleeping, Kagome was looking out of her window and thinking. 'How come…I can't remember anything…' Kagome thought. Kagome looked at her locket on her neck. 'Who gave this locket to me?' Kagome looked out in the window again. 'Who…I want to know…'

The next morning…

"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome's best friend Sango said as she was catching up to her. "Oh, hey Sango." Kagome said. Sango looked at her best friend very closely "Kagome, you look sad. Is there something wrong?" Kagome shook her head, then smiled, "No, I'm fine, just tired I guess…" Kagome said smiling. Sango nodded her head and returned a smile. "Well anyways, do you want to hang out after school and go to the mall, I need your opinion."

"No, I can't today…" Kagome said. "Why not?" Sango asked frowning. "Well…" Kagome paused and blushed then began again, "…Because I have a study date…with Hojo…" Sango's frown turned into a smirk. "Oh, Kagome, you have a study date with Hojo-kun." Sango cooed. "It's no big deal," Kagome said. "He's just trying to help me study, that's all…" Sango was still giving that kitty face to Kagome. "Okay, _whatever you say_." Sango said almost singing. Then the school bell rang. "Oh no, we'll be late, come on Kagome!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to school.

Kagome and Sango managed to make it to school. "Phew, we made it…" Sango said still out of breath from running. "Man Sango, you ran so fast that I couldn't catch up with you…" Kagome said also out of breath. "Well at least we made it just in time." Sango said. "Oh shoot!" Kagome said. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "I forgot my books in my locker!" Kagome said. "Well go get it quickly, class is about to start in 5 minutes!" Warned Sango. Kagome nodded and ran to her locker. She opened her locker and quickly took out her books and ran, then all of a sudden,BUMP! Kagome bumped into someone. "Hey! Can you watch where you're going!" The person who Kagome bumped to said. Kagome looked up then she started blushing. 'Wow…what a handsome guy…' Kagome thought. The guy had long white hair, he wore a red Kimono and had golden eyes. 'Do I…know him from somewhere?' Kagome thought.

"Keh, what are you looking at?" The guy asked rudely. Kagome shook her thoughts away from her head, stood up, then said, "Well, can you at least apologize to me?" The guy stood up and said, "And why would I do that?"

"Because that's what gentlemen do!" Kagome said with an angry tone. "_I'm _the one whose supposed to be apologizing? _You're _the one who is supposed to apologize to _me _for bumping into me_._"The guy said stubbornly. "Look pal…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, the bell rang. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for class! Move out of the way, I don't have time for you." Kagome said as she pushed the guy out of the way and ran to class. 'Man that guy is a big jerk!' Kagome thought. Kagome ran into the class room and sat in her seat. "Kagome where have you been, class was about to start." Sango said frowning. "Oh I went to the bathroom after I got my books out of my locker." Kagome lied. "Good morning class." The teacher, Mr. Mashio said entering the classroom. "Good morning ." responded the whole classroom. "Now class, I have an announcement," announced with a big smile. "We have a new student joining us today. He's the prince of Japan." The class suddenly went loud, there was wispers all around the room. "Settle down class, now I want you all to make him feel welcome and don't treat him like he's some famous person." said. The classroom door opened and it revealed the new student. "Oh, here's our new student now…" The new student walked in front of the class room. "Class, this is prince Inuyasha." Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. '_He's _the new student, that jerk that I bumped into earlier, he's a prince!" Kagome thought. Kagome glared at the new student. "Prince inuyasha…"

"Uh, you don't have to call me _prince Inuyasha_, just call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. "Alright, pri- err, I mean, Inuyasha, go sit next to…" looked around the room then spotted a seat next to Kagome. "Go sit next to Kagome." said as he pointed to the seat next to Kagome. 'OH NO! That jerk is going to sit to me?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha nodded and sat next to Kagome. "Alright class, now get out your science books and turn to page 302, we will be learning about body systems…" The class did as they were told and took out their books. "Hey girl," Inuyasha said whispering to Kagome. 'Just ignore him Kagome, just ignore him…" Kagome thought. "Hey girl!" Inuyasha said whispering to Kagome again. Kagome was irritated so then she turned her head and faced Inuyasha. "What!" Kagome whispered back to Inuyasha. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Inuyasha asked still whispering. "No! Now shut up you're going to get us in trouble."

"But I need a pencil!"

"Stop bugging me!"

"Kagome, is there a problem?" asked turning away from the black board. "No sir." Kagome responded. "Then pay attention!" said turning back to the black board. "See what did you just do? You made me get into trouble." Kagome whispered. "Well, I need a pencil now, I'm a prince and I need a pencil." Inuyasha whispered back. "Look, just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can get whatever you want!"

"Kagome, do you want to visit the principal's office?" asked . "No sir." Kagome responded. "Then stop talking!" said. Kagome slouched down in her chair. 'Man, this prince is annoying!' Kagome thought. "Now class, I have a project that you will be working with your partners," announced. "The project is about the history of Japan." The class moaned when they heard that. "Stop moaning, class. I will be choosing partners. Hojo, you're with Jenna. Katie, you'll be working with Sam. Sango, you will be working with Miroku, and Kagome, you will be working with Inuyasha." Kagome's jaws dropped again. 'WHAT! WORK WITH THAT JERK! NO WAY!' Kagome thought. 'I'M DOOMED!'


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha's girlfriend?

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to work on a project with a SPOILED prince!" Kagome said angrily at lunch. "Working with him will be a pain in the butt!" Kagome took a bite of her sandwich pretending it was InuYasha. "Don't worry Kagome," Sango said. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Sango patted Kagome's back trying to cheer her up. "No Sango, you haven't met the guy, it is going to bad!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Come on, maybe it won't be so bad."

Kagome sighed. "Hey girl!" Kagome turned around and saw that InuYasha was coming her way. "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Whatever, anyways, when are you going to be done with the project?"

"Me? You mean _we_, when are_ we_ going to be done with the project."

"What? I have to do this _project_ too!"

"Yeah, that is why we are _partners_! I'm not going finish this whole project myself, you are going to help and that's final!"

"Hey, I'm a prince and when I say I don't want to do this project, I do _not_ want to do this project."

"Well, here you are just as normal as everyone else! We are going to work on this project together, no _buts_!" Inuyasha growled and gave up. "Fine," Inuyasha said sighing. "I'll work on this_ project_ with you…" Kagome smiled in victory. "That's better, meet me in the library after school."

"Where is thisso called _library?_" Kagome sighed and said, "Just find me in front of the school after school and we'll walk to the library."

"Fine." Inuyasha said walking away. 'Man…this is going to be pain in the butt…' Kagome thought.

….

"Ugh, where is Inuyasha!" Kagome said to herself. Then she saw Inuyasha headed her way. "Finally! What took you so long!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, sorry girl!"

"MY NAME IS KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!"

"Whatever, let's just go…" Inuyasha started walking away. 'Ugh, I just wish I could take his little head and squeeze it so hard it could pop!' Kagome thought. After a few minutes, they reached to the library. "Alright, let's get to work." Kagome said whispering. Kagome went to the bookshelves to find some books about early Japan. A few minutes later, she brought back tons of books. "Maybe a little help would be nice." Kagome said placing the books on the table. "Why do you need a lot of books for?" Inuyasha asked looking at the book tower. "Well, I want a good grade on my project."

"So, who cares about a stupid grade."

"I do! I want to get in a good college and get a good job unlike you who gets whatever you want." Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's the best part of being a prince…" Kagome sighed and said, "I'll be right back, I need to ask for more books about early Japan…" Kagome said and left. Inuyasha sighed and sat back. 'This is SO boring…' Inuyasha thought. Then, Inuyasha felt an annoying presence coming his way. "Hey Mutt, it's been a while!" Inuyasha turned around, it was his enemy Koga. They've been enemies for as long as he remembered, he was really annoying. "What is it Koga?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "Hey, hey, relax, I just came by to visit you…and tell that I have a girlfriend." Koga said proudly. "Good for you…" Inuyasha said irritated.

"You are just jealous because YOU don't have a girlfriend and I do!"

"I-I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Alright, if you do have a girlfriend, then who is she?"

"U-uh…" Inuyasha looked around the library to find any young lady he could use. 'Darn, there are only old people in this place!' Inuyasha thought. "Hey Inuyasha, I came back with the library books." Kagome said as she walking to their table. "Kagome…" Inuyasha got up from his chair and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome is my girlfriend…"

"Mutt, I didn't know you had a fine looking lady." Koga said smirking. 'W-what! Inuyasha's…girlfriend!'


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha the pain!

'Oh my gosh…' Kagome thought. 'Me…Inuyasha's….girlfriend!' Kagome's head was spinning hearing Inuyasha saying that Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend. Koga bent down in front of Kagome to take a good look of her.

"Wow Inuyasha," Koga said with a smirk on his face. "She's a real cutie, didn't expect a guy like you to get a cutie like her…" Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him.

"Well, believe it…" Inuyasha said with a growl. Kagome blushed a little.

"Whoa Inuyasha relax, didn't mean to flirt with your girl," Koga said with a smirk even bigger. "Well, I better be on my way, see ya!" Koga then left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome faced Inuyasha and Inuyasha faced Kagome, they looked away from each other and blushed. "Uh…Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "Am I…your…girlfriend?"

"No of coarse not, why would date an annoying little girl like you!" Inuyasha said said stubbornly. Kagome's blush suddenly turned into red with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN ANNOYING GIRL LIKE ME!" Kagome yelled. "For your information, I'M 16 YEARS OLD SO I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"I'm 17 years old so that means I'm older than you." Inuyasha said as he gave an annoying smile.

"SO, I'M STILL NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh, yes you are!" Inuyasha said.

"No I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Inuyasha put one finger on Kagome's lips.

"Shhh little girl," Inuyasha said smirking. "We're in the library."

Kagome growled and stomped to the desk where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting and grabbed her books. "I'm leaving!" Kagome said as she walked out of library. Inuyasha ran after and went in front of her. "Wait girl, I command you to stop!" Inuyasha said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT GIRL, IT'S KAGOME!" Kagome yelled. "And second, just because you are a prince, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

"Uh yes I can!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Kagome yelled in frustration and walked away. "Fine leave I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha yelled back and walked away.

'Keh, that dumb girl, who does she think she is!' Inuyasha thought on his way home.

….

Kagome lie on her bed and kept imagining her squeezing Inuyasha's head.

'GRRRR I want to squeeze that little head of his and make it pop into little tiny pieces!' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Kagome….are you okay?" Okata asked as she entered in Kagome's room. Kagome sat up quickly.

"Oh uh, no Okata, there is nothing wrong I am fine…" Kagome responded and gave a small smile.

"Kagome, remember what I told you?" Okata said with hands on her hips.

"Oh, I mean no mom…there is nothing wrong." Kagome said. Okata smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"That's better…" Okata said. Okata walked over to Kagome and gave a small kiss on her head. "Good night Kagome, see you tomorrow morning." Then Okata left Kagome's room. Kagome got up from her bed and got dressed for bed. She lie down on her bed. She lied awake thinking. 'Why do I have this feeling that sometimes that…Okata is…not my mom…' Kagome thought. Sometime later, Kagome slowly feel asleep.

…

"Hey mutt!" Inuyasha growled at the annoying voice and turned around and saw Koga walking up to him.

"What do you want now, Koga?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Well mutt, since you have a girlfriend and all, I was wondering if you would like to come to my party with your girlfriend." Koga said handing an invitation.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Oh don't play dumb mutt, you know Kagome?" Koga said. Inuyasha then remembered that he lied about Kagome being his girlfriend.

"Oh Kagome, right!" Inuyasha said. "So when is the party?"

"Tonight…" Koga said. "See ya there with your cutie!" Then Koga ran off.

Inuyasha looked at the invitation.

'Looks like I have a date with an annoying girl…'


	7. Chapter 7: Fake boyfriend alert!

'I'm so tired…' Kagome thought as she yawned to herself.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked concerned for her friend.

"I've been up all night trying to finish the project…"

"Why didn't you do the project with Inuyasha?"

"NO WAY, I'm not working with the spoiled prince again!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is a pain the butt, trust me Sango, he is SO annoying!"

"Well, you're lucky you're partnered up with Inuyasha, I had to work on the project with Miroku!"

Kagome smirked. "Come on Sango, I know you like Miroku!"

"No I DON'T!"

"Yes you do, it is totally in your eyes!"

"NO WAY! He is such a pervert, every time I try to discuss the project, he keeps touching my butt!" Kagome giggled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sango complained. Kagome stopped giggling for Sango's sake. Then the school bell rang. "Well, I got to go to class, see ya!" Sango said as she headed for class.

"Alright, see you later!" Kagome yelled after her friend. Kagome was just about to head to class until she heard a voice in the bushes.

"Pssst, girl!" Kagome looked at the bushes strangely then thought, 'Wait a minute, I know who calls me girl all the time…' After a few seconds, Inuyasha popped out of the bushes and pulled Kagome in the bushes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Shhh, listen up!" Inuyasha said as he covered Kagome's mouth so nobody would hear her.

"No, I don't want to listen to you, I had enough of you!" Kagome said as she uncovered Inuyasha's hand.

"No please, listen to me for just a second!"

"What do you want!"

"I want to ask a favor…" Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment.

"What kind of favor?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and asked, "Can you be my fake girlfriend for the party tonight?"

"Party? What party?" Kagome asked confused.

"The party that Koga invited me to tonight and I need you to be my fake girlfriend since I told Koga that you were my girlfriend, please?"

"Let me think…NO!"

"Why not!"

"Because you're annoying, obnoxious, and spoiled!"

"Come on please, just for one night and we can go back to hating each other, come on PLEASE, I'm begging you!" Inuyasha got down on his knees, put his hands together and started begged.

"Please girl…please…just one night?" Inuyasha said with pleading eyes. Kagome sighed.

"Alright…"

"YES, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU GIRL!"

"But if you're going to be my fake boyfriend, you have to know my name and that is Kagome."

"Oh alright gir- I mean Kagome…" Kagome nodded in approval.

"Alright, see you at Koga's party tonight…" Kagome said as she walked to her room.

"Alright, see you there!" Inuyasha said.

….

"Where are you going on a Friday night?" Okata asked while Kagome was putting on make-up.

"Oh I'm just going to….uh…a friend's house….to study…" Kagome responded nervously.

"oh, Which friend?

"Uh….Sango's….is it…okay?"

"Yeah it's alright…." Kagome stood up and headed out of her room.

"Make sure to be home at 10, alright?" Kagome nodded and left to go to Koga's party.

…..

"There you are...you're late!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome arrived at the party.

"Well I'm sorry, Oka-I mean my mom was acting all suspicious around me and that why I am late…" Kagome responded.

"That is no exc…"

"Hey Inuyasha, where is your cutie pie?" Koga asked. Inuyasha then quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome and faced Koga.

"Here she is my…cutie pie…" Inuyasha said with a nervous smile. Koga bent down in front of Kagome and smirked, "if Inuyasha breaks up with you, I'm here for you." Koga winked as he said that.

"Hey, stay away from her." Inuyasha said as he growled.

"Whoa Inuyasha, take it easy, I'm just being friendly to her."

"A little too friendly…" Koga chuckled a little.

Koga chuckled and left. Kagome blushed when she found Inuyasha's arm around her waist. Inuyasha noticed it too then quickly let go of her.

"I-inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Were you…protecting me?"

"No, why would I," Inuyasha said stubbornly, "We are just pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend that's all."

Kagome felt a little hurt when he said that. "You know what Inuyasha, you could be a little nicer to me," Kagome yelled, "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" With that said, Kagome stormed out of the party.

'Keh whatever…' Inuyasha thought stubbornly. 'It's not like she's important to me…'

…..

"Ugh, I HATE that little prince, I wish he was never my partner!" Kagome said as she walked to school one Monday morning.

"Look, I know you think he's stubborn and all," Sango said as she walked by Kagome. "Why don't you give him a chance, I mean, maybe he can be a good guy…"

"If you were me Sango, you would totally hate being his partner, HE'S STUBBORN AND ANNOYING!"

"Greetings ladies…" said Miroku as he went up in front of Sango and Kagome.

"Good morning Miroku…" Kagome said with a bright smile

"Morning Miroku…" said Sango also with a bright smile.

"So Sango, have you thought of what I said?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, uh…not yet…I'm still thinking about it…." Sango replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh alright…see you guys at school!" called Miroku as he ran to school. Sango blushed when he left. Kagome noticed that Sango was blushing.

"So, what did he asked you?" asked Kagome smirking.

"N-nothing!" replied Sango still blushing.

"Come on Sango, you can tell me!" Kagome said as she begged. "PLEASE!"

"Oh alright…" Sango said. Sango took a deep breath. "Alright here it goes….Miroku asked if he wanted us to be…boyfriend and girlfriend…" Kagome squealed in delight.

"Sango you defiantly be his girlfriend, you guys are so perfect for each other!"

"I…I don't know…"

"Come on Sango, give it a shot!" Sango's blush then turned into a smile, a confident smile.

"Alright, thanks Kagome!" With that, Sango ran after Miroku. Kagome smiled.

"Good luck, Sango…" Kagome said as she whispered to herself.

…

Once Kagome got to school, she saw a lot of girls surrounding Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha, you are SO cute!" one of Kagome's classmates exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, you are SO strong!" exclaimed another of Kagome's classmates.

"Are you single?"

"Can I be your princess?"

"Wow, you're so cool!"

Kagome grumbled to herself. 'Look at them, drooling all over a spoiled and stubborn prince!' Kagome thought to herself bitterly. Kagome sat down at her seat and got ready for math.

"Alright class, take your seats." commanded Mrs. Wilson, Kagome's math teacher.

Everyone did as they were told and sat down in their seats ready for math class.

"Alright, your math problems for the day is on the board, now can anyone tell me what is the square root of 16?" said Mrs. Wilson. She looked around the class room and spotted Kagome raise her hand. "Kagome?"

"4?"

"That is correct." Kagome smiled to herself.

"Alright, next math problem, what is pie times to the square root of 25?" Once again, Mrs. Wilson looked around the room. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up from his paper and looked confusedly at the board.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha replied. Mrs. Wilson stared at Inuyasha for a minute then answered, "Alright then…moving on…" Mrs. Wilson turned back to the black board and wrote another math problem.

…..

"Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Wilson asked after math class was over. Inuyasha walked up to Mrs. Wilson's desk.

"Yes?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, today in class, I noticed that you had trouble with math…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I need you work a little harder," Mrs. Wilson said, "I looked at your last math test and you received a D-. Your mother wants you to work harder or else you become king." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What, you got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, that is what your mother said, so I want you to work a little harder, alright?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Good…you may be excused…" Inuyasha left Mrs. Wilson still in shock.

'What…not become king? I can't believe my mom said that," Inuyasha thought. 'I want to become king…I promised my father that I would become king in his honor and I can't break that promise…but…how will I pass math?" Inuyasha thought and thought and finally found a solution. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was sitting with her friends at the lunch tables and smirked 'I'll go ask Kagome for help…'

….

Kagome sighed to herself. "Great, this all that I needed…lots of homework…" Kagome said to herself as she packed her things to go home. After she packed her things, she headed out the door. Kagome was on her way home until she heard a voice that annoyed her.

"Yo girl! Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha leaning against the school's building wall with his arms crossed. Kagome turned away and started to walk away, she was still mad at him for being mean to her. Inuyasha ran after her and tried to stop her.

"Please stop, I have something to ask you…" Inuyasha begged.

"What do you want from me now, leave me alone!" said Kagome stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"I…I…I need help with Math."

"Well too bad because I'm not gonna help you out this time."

"Come on please, I'm begging you, if I don't pass math then I don't become king…"

"I don't care!" Kagome started walking again until Inuyasha stopped her by going in front of her.

"Please, I need to become king, I promised…"

"Promised who?"

"…my father…."

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha wanted to do something for someone. Kagome then thought what she said to Sango earlier.

"_Come on Sango, give him a chance!" _

Kagome then took a deep sigh. "Alright…"

Inuyasha then smiled and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, no problem, just meet me at the park after school tomorrow…"

"Alright."

"Okay, see you tomorrow…." Kagome then left to go home.

'Dad…I will become king…for you…and my true love from long ago…'


	8. Chapter 8: Studying with Inuyasha

Kagome tapped her toes impatiently as she waited for Inuyasha.

'Ugh, where is that stubborn prince!' Kagome thought irritated. Finally, Inuyasha finally arrives.

"You're late!" Kagome said mad.

"Well excuse me, I'm a prince, and a prince is supposed to come whenever he likes!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome sighed in frustration then calmed down. "Alright, never mind that…let's just get into studying…" Kagome sat on the grass and so did Inuyasha. Kagome opened her math book and read a problem.

"Alright, here is a math problem," Kagome said as she looked at the math problem in the book, "The square root of 9 times 6 equals what?" Inuyasha tried to think but couldn't figure it out so he guessed.

"uh…90?"

"No, wrong answer…"

"Ugh, THIS IS SO HARD!"

"Come on Inuyasha, I know you're smarter than this…try to think it through…" Inuyasha took the math book from Kagome and looked at the math problem. He looked at the problem long and hard but still couldn't figure it out. Kagome sighed and decided to give Inuyasha a little hint.

"Alright, what is 3 times 3?"

"9…"

"Yeah, so…what could be the answer?"

"Oh 3!"

"Yes! Now times 3 and 6 together and you get what?"

"18?"

"Yes, you got it!"

"Yeah, I did it!"

"See, I told you could do it!"

"Yeah…thanks Kagome…" Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile and Kagome returned a smile as well. Inuyasha and Kagome continued studying.

….

"Wow, that was some good studying…" Kagome said.

"Yeah…thanks so much once again for helping me…" Inuyasha said.

"It's no problem…" Kagome got up and faced Inuyasha.

"Well, see you tomorrow…Inuyasha…." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and smiled. Kagome then started walking home. Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away. 'Wow…she has a nice smile…' Inuyasha thought. Then he started to blush. 'No, I need to stop thinking of her…I already have someone I love…"

*Flashback*

"_Inuyasha, get over her, it's been 8 years, she is probably dead by now, you need to find someone else…" Inuyasha's mother said trying to convince Inuyasha. _

"_No, I believe she is still alive," Inuyasha said. "Alive or not…I never want to forget her…she is…my life…" _

"_Inuyasha, you can't keep waiting for this girl forever, you will become king soon and you need to marry someone soon and I picked the right girl for you…" Inuyasha's mother turned to Inuyasha's doorway. _

"_kikyou, come on out!" Soon, a women with long black hair and a dress came in the room. _

"_Hello Inuyasha." Kikyou said with a smile._

"_Oh…hey…" Inuyasha said looking down at the floor. _

"_Inuyasha this will be your wife and queen!" Inuyasha's mother exclaimed with happiness. Inuyasha sighed. _

"_Come on Kikyou, let's go pick out your beautiful wedding dress!" Inuyasha's mother and Kikyou walked out of Inuyasha's room. _

'_I can't…I can't…marry Kikyou…I love…her…" _

*End flashback*

'I won't marry Kikyou… I will find my one true love…I know she's out there…somewhere…'

….

"Alright, class," said Mrs. Wilson one morning. "Today we will be doing a math problem…" Mrs. Wilson wrote down a math problem on the board.

"Alright, the square root of 25 times 9 epuals what?" Mrs. Wilson looked around the room and spotted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up.

"Now Inuyasha, what is the answer?" Inuyasha thought and thought and finally got the answer.

"45?" Mrs. Wilson looked at the board and had a shocked expression on her face.

"That's right, great job Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled and Kagome smiled back. 'Thank you…Kagome…' Inuyasha thought.

….

"Finally it's time to go home…" Kagome said in relief.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha run up to her. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to…hang out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you helped me with math and I wanted to pay you back…"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Sure…"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight at 7?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, see you later!" Inuyasha then left with a smile on his face.

Kagome also left with a smile on her face.

'Wow, Inuyasha is so…nice…' Kagome thought as she smiled on her way home.


	9. Chapter 9: A date with Inuyasha

"Oh, you're going on a date with Inuyasha!" Sango said teasing.

"For the last time, it is not a date," Kagome said as she made her hair, "We are just hanging out and he wants to pay me back for tutoring him…"

"Uh huh sure…"

Kagome glared at Sango as she laughed.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked twirling around showing her outfit. She had a purple tanktop that said _peace_, a skirt, and black boots.

"Wow, I like it, you look good in it…a little too good," Sango said smirking once again. "I thought you said you guys were hanging out."

"We are, I just wanna look good for him…"

"Okay whatever you say…" Sango and Kagome giggled.

'Hmm, which outfit should I wear?' Inuyasha thought looking through his closet. 'All I have is prince clothes…I need to wear something normal…' Inuyasha looked through his closet once again and final found something, a red t-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha's mother asked as she came in to his room.

"I'm just hanging out with Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Kagome, who's Kagome?"

"Kagome is just a girl that was tutoring me and also a friend…"

"Inuyasha, you better not fall in love with her, you are going to be married to Kikyo in a few months."

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't worry… I won't…"

"Good…" Inuyasha's mom said then left. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror.

'Why do I have to marry Kikyo…' Inuyasha thought, 'I'm in love with someone else…' Inuyasha sighed once again then headed out for the door.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to arrive for 5 minutes. Then he finally found her walking up to him.

"Sorry I'm late…" Kagome said when she reached Inuyasha.

"Oh…that's alright…" Inuyasha said with a smile. Inuyasha studied Kagome.

'Man, she looks so beautiful…" Inuyasha blushed at his thoughts. 'Wait, what am I saying?'

"Um, is everything alright?" Kagome asked with concern on her face.

"No, everything is alright…" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Come on, I know a good restaurant where we can eat." With that said, Inuyasha walked to the restaurant holding each other's hand. Within a few minutes, they reached the restaurant and ate.

"Wow, that was a good dinner," Kagome exclaimed as she and Inuyasha got out of the restaurant and walk to the park, "I don't think I can eat another bite!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Me too!" Inuyasha responded with a smile.

"Wow…it must be nice to be a prince…you get whatever you want, you have money, and you don't have to work as much…"

"Well…it's not so easy as you think…you always have to be on schedule for meetings, you have to dress properly, and you don't have free choices…"

"Oh…"

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "You remind me of a girl I used to remember…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then smiled. "What was her name?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I…I actually don't remember…" Inuyasha responded sadly.

"Oh…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then smiled. "…But I do remember her very well…" Inuyasha started, "She had beautiful raven hair, she had a smile that could make my heart melt, and a laugh that makes me happy… and I gave her a locket that my father gave to me…" Kagome smiled as she listened to Inuyasha. "I wish she were here with me right now…" Inuyasha sighed sadly. "…but…she is gone…"

"What…what happened to her?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a sad face.

"She…she got kidnapped…and…I don't know where she is now…most people think that she is dead…but I don't believe it…I believe she is alive somewhere…and I promised myself that I would find her and have her into my arms and ask her to marry me…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. 'He really loves this girl…he is in love with her…poor Inuyasha…' Kagome thought.

Kagome then patted Inuyasha on the back. "Don't worry Inuyasha…I too believe that this girl you're looking for is still alive…" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Kagome…for believing me…" Kagome returned the hug and responded. "You're welcome…" Inuyasha and Kagome soon let go of each other and started walking in the park again.

Somewhere behind the bushes hid a jealous person that was watching every move was Kikyo.

'Inuyasha…hugging a commoner, I won't let this happen…INUYASHA IS MINE!' Kikyou thought bitterly. 'I have to do something…' Kikyo tried to think of a plan to get rid of Kagome. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally got a plan. 'Yes…that would work…' Kikyo laughed evilly as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome still holding hands. 'It will work…it will…'


	10. Chapter 10: An Invitation to the ball!

"I'm so tired…" Kagome said as she walked to school one morning.

"So, how was your first date?" Sango asked as she smirked. Kagome gave Sango an '_it-was-not-a-date'_ glare. "I know, I know, it was _only _a hang out…" Kagome nodded in approval.

"Yes, _just _a hang out…besides we are just friends…he wouldn't date a person like me…I mean, he's a prince for crying out loud!"

"Oh, so you do admit you like him!"

Kagome blushes a little. "Well…maybe I do…just a little bit…" Sango gave Kagome a smirk.

"Oh, you like the prince!"

"No I don't, I only like him as a friend…"

"No, you _do _like him, admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, you are in love with the prince!"

"No, I'm not, can we just drop it?"

"Sure whatever you say…" Kagome smiled a little and gave Sango a small push. "So, how are you and Miroku?"

Sango blushed bright red when she heard the name 'Miroku.'

"Wait, did something happen between you two guys?"

Sango nodded.

"Tell me!"

"Alright, alright…but…promise you won't tell anyone else!"

"I promise, now tell me!"

"Alright, here it goes," Sango paused for a moment and began again, "Me and Miroku…kissed…" Kagome suddenly squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh, you kissed Miroku!" Sango smiled and nodded.

"Sango, I'm so happy for you!"

"Happy for what?"

Kagome and Sango turned around to find Miroku behind them.

"Oh nothing." said both Kagome and Sango.

"May I escort my pretty young lady to class?" Miroku asked holding out a hand for Sango to take. Sango turned to Kagome and Kagome gave a smile that is telling her to go for it. Sango smiled and nodded as she took Miroku's hand. Kagome smiled as Sango and Miroku walked into the school building hand in hand.

After she watched them walk away, she walked in the school building. Kagome walked to her locker to get her books for all her classes. When she opened her locker, a letter fell on the floor, so she picked it up. She opened the letter and read,

_Meet me at the school garden after school. See you there…_

_From, InuYasha._

Kagome smiled as she read the note and put it away in her locker and went to class. 'I wonder what does he want?' Kagome thought as she walked to class.

….

After school, InuYasha waited for Kagome at the school garden. After a few minutes, Kagome arrived.

"Sorry I'm late…" Kagome apologized with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and responded, "It's alright…"

"I got your letter, was there something that you wanted to ask?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Uh yes, there is," Inuyasha reached into his pockets and took out an envelope.

"What…what is this?"

"It is an invitation to the ball that I'm having tonight and I was wondering if you would…like to come?" Kagome looked away from the invitation and looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Sure, I would love too!"

"Great!" Inuyasha said excitedly which made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I mean, see you there…." With that said, Inuyasha left. Kagome looked down at the envelope and smiled. 'A ball huh? I can't wait to go…'


	11. Chapter 11: InuYasha's ball!

"You're got invited to a ball?" Sango asked shocked while looking at the invitation.

"Yeah, I guess," Kagome said with a smile. "InuYasha invited me…"

"InuYasha invited you?"

"Yeah…"

"Kagome, you know what this means?" Sango said holding Kagome's shoulder and shaking her. "He likes you, he really likes you!"

"No…he can't like me…"

"He could," Sango said with a smile. "This is like a love story, a forbidden love story!"

Kagome giggled. "Oh stop it Sango…"

"Alright fine," Sango said giggling too. "Anyways, what are you going to be wearing for the ball?"

"I don't know," Kagome said as she walked to her closet. "I was thinking of wearing this." Kagome took out a pink short dress that only has one strap and ripped fabric at the bottom.

"Kagome, you have got to be kidding me! You are going to a ball, the _prince's_ ball! Do you have anything else?"

"No, my mom does not have any money to buy me a new dress…"

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Sango reached into her purse and took out a credit card. "We are going to shop for your new dress."

"S-Sango…are…are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious; I'm not going to let my best friend go to the ball with _that _dress, I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I do that?" Kagome hugged Sango.

"Thank you, Sango."

"No problem," said Sango hugging back. "Now, let's find your new dress!"

Kagome nodded and left with Sango out the door.

…..

"What about this dress?" Kagome asked showing Sango a long, green dress.

"No, too green…" Sango said giving the dress a weird look.

Kagome looked at the dress section once again and found another dress.

"What about this one?" Kagome asked holding a short, white dress.

"Too spooky…" Sango said giving a thumbs down.

Kagome looked again and found a dress that caught her attention.

"What about this dress?"

Sango looked at the dress and smiled. "Try it on; it will look great on you…"

Kagome did as she was told and went inside the dressing room. When Kagome came out, she was wearing a pretty blue, shiny, long dress that is strapless and it included gloves.

"Perfect, it looks great on you!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, the guys at the ball will be drooling all over you."

…

InuYasha waited patiently for Kagome hoping that she will come.

"InuYasha who are you waiting for?" The queen asked.

"I'm just waiting for a friend…" InuYasha responded still looking for Kagome.

"Don't tell me it is that girl you were talking about earlier…"

"Her name is Kagome and yes, I'm waiting for her."

"InuYasha, you know you can-"

"Hello your majesty…" Kikyo said as she walked up to the queen and InuYasha.

"Hello Kikyo," The queen responded smiling. "Wow, you look really nice Kikyo!"

"Oh thank you your majesty." Kikyo said with a smile.

"InuYasha, I want you to dance with Kikyo."

"Mom, I can't right now, I'm wai-"

"InuYasha now."

InuYasha sighed and said, "Fine…"

The queen smiled and walked up to the musician and asked if he could play a slow melody.

Kikyo walked up to InuYasha and took his hand. "Are you ready to dance, InuYasha?"

"Yeah…"

As soon the melody started playing, InuYasha and Kikyo started dancing.

"So, what do you think our future will be like?" Kikyo asked while dancing with InuYasha.

"I don't know…" InuYasha responded not looking into her eyes.

"Are you excited that we are going to be married soon?"

"Wait, what, where did you hear that from?"

"Your mother, of course, who else?"

"Look, Kikyo, I-"

"So, how many kids do you think we're going to have?" Kikyo asked with a smirk. "6, 7?"

"Kikyo, look, I'm not in love with you…I'm in love with someone else…"

"Oh, and who might that be…that little tramp that you always talk about?"

"Her name is Kagome and don't talk about her like that!"

"If you are thinking about her, I promise you that something bad will happen to her…"

Finally, the melody stopped and InuYasha and Kikyo stopped their dance.

"Think about InuYasha…" Kikyo said with a smirk then left.

InuYasha growled silently at Kikyo.

'She is not going to hurt Kagome…' InuYasha thought bitterly.

InuYasha looked around again, but this time he saw Kagome enter the ball with a beautiful dress.

'Is that…Kagome?' InuYasha thought still looking at Kagome.

InuYasha could feel his heart beat a million times. 'She…she looks so…beautiful…'

When Kagome looked at InuYasha, she smiled, and walked up to InuYasha. InuYasha could feel his heart beat faster and faster as she got closer and closer to him.

"Hello InuYasha." Kagome said with a smile.

"U-uh, hello..." InuYasha said with a blush on his face. Kagome blushed as well.

Then suddenly, a beautiful melody went on.

"Would you like to dance?" InuYasha asked offering a hand. Kagome looked at InuYasha's hand and smiled and took it. InuYasha put hand on her waist and his other hand in her hand and pulled her close to him. Kagome blushed when he pulled her close to him. InuYasha smiled at her blush. Then they started gliding gracefully on the dance floor in each other's arms.

Kikyo watched them dance with jealousy.

'What is _so _special about her?' Kikyo thought bitterly. Kikyo then saw something shocking; she saw that Kagome was wearing a locket.

*Flashback*

_All of the girls gathered Kagome to see her locket that prince InuYasha gave to her. _

"_Wow, did Prince InuYasha really give this to you?" asked one of the girls._

"_Why did he give the locket to you?" asked another girl._

_Kagome dreamily sighed. "I don't know…but I do know that he is very sweet…and kind…" Kagome dreamily sighed again._

"_Humph, it's no big deal," Kikyo said as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "It's just a locket, it doesn't mean anything…"_

_The girls gasped when she said that. _

"_It's not just a locket, it's the prince's locket!" said one of the girls._

"_And it must mean something!" another girl protested. _

"_Yeah, you're just jealous!"_

"_Humph whatever!" Kikyo marched off leaving all the girls drooling all over the locket._

*End of flashback*

'So, Kagome is that little brat 8 years ago…' Kikyo thought. Kikyo then gave a smirk. 'Now I have a bigger evil plan…' Kikyo looked at Kagome evilly. 'You will be history and InuYasha…will be mine…'

….

After the dance, InuYasha and Kagome walked around the kingdom hand in hand.

"You were great tonight…" InuYasha said with a smile.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks," Kagome said returning a smile. "This was actually my first time slow dancing…"

"Wow," InuYasha said with amazement in his eyes. "For your first time, you were actually pretty good."

Kagome giggled once more. InuYasha and Kagome walked to a tree and sat down by the tree and watched the stars.

"Wow, the stars look so beautiful tonight…" Kagome said with amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah…it sure is…" InuYasha responded looking at Kagome and smiling.

"I…I had a great time tonight…"

"Yeah, me too…" InuYasha looked at Kagome.

'Kagome somehow reminds me of the girl I used to love…' InuYasha thought.

"Kagome," Kagome turned around and faced InuYasha with a smile. "You…You look beautiful tonight…" InuYasha was blushing when he said that. Kagome blushed as well.

"T-thank you," Kagome said red as a tomato. "I…I think you look handsome tonight…"

"T-thanks…"

InuYasha and Kagome looked into each other's eyes.

'Wow, Kagome has very pretty eyes…' InuYasha thought.

InuYasha leaned in and so did Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome slowly moved closer and closer and closer. Their lips were almost close together.

'Are we about to…kiss?' Kagome thought.

The lips were an inch close to each other, but then suddenly someone yelled, "INUYASHA!"

The yell scared InuYasha and Kagome, so they broke apart quickly. InuYasha turned to who yelled and it was the queen.

"InuYasha, where have you been, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you," The queen said. "Come, you still have to be inside the kingdom at all times!"

"Yes mom," InuYasha responded. "I will be right there."

The queen nodded and left leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone again. "Well…see you tomorrow Kagome…" InuYasha said looking at the floor.

"Oh, a-alright…" Kagome said also looking at the floor.

"Bye…" InuYasha said with a shy smile.

"Bye…" Kagome said blushing. Kagome was about to leave when InuYasha kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"Good night…" InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome returned a smile and nodded and left. InuYasha smiled as he watched Kagome leave.

'Wow…best night ever!' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

Behind the trees was Kikyo with a jealousy in her eyes.

'Kagome, you will be gone…and InuYasha…will be mine'


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets discovered

'I…can't stop thinking about her…' InuYasha thought as he lies on his bed. His mind was full of Images of Kagome. '…Her smile…her laughter…and her…kindness…I can't stop thinking about her…' InuYasha sighed to himself as he sat up. 'She is just…just like the girl I loved…could it be…her…nah…she would remember me…would she?'

…..

Kagome sat next to the window thinking about InuYasha. 'I feel…I feel like I've known him before…but where…' Kagome thought. She held the locket in her hand. Kagome sighed as she held the locket close to her heart. 'Why can't I remember anything?' Then Kagome remembered something.

*Flashback*

"_Here, take this…" the boy said with a smile._

"_What is this?" Kagome asked._

"_It's a locket for you…my father told me to give it to some special…"_

_Kagome blushed. "Oh…thanks…"_

"_Would you…accept this locket?" _

_Kagome nodded. "Can you put this locket on me?" _

_The boy nodded and put the locket on. _

"_It looks beautiful on you…" _

_Kagome blushed. "T-thank you…"_

*End of flashback*

Kagome gasped. "…I'm…the kidnapped girl…that InuYasha…loves," Kagome said shocked. Then, memories started coming back to her, the day when she was born, the day when her parents died; the days in the orphanage…even InuYasha. Kagome smiled as she remembered InuYasha smile when he was young. "I remember it all now! InuYasha gave me this locket because he thinks I'm a special person to him…' Kagome thought with a smile. 'I'm the kidnapped…girl…I can't believe it…'

….

Kagome was waiting in front of the school for InuYasha.

'I'm so nervous…what will I say to InuYasha…that I'm the kidnapped girl?' Kagome thought. Kagome took off the locket and held it in her hand and looked at her locket. 'I hope this locket is my answer…' Kagome held the locket close to her heart. Then Kagome spotted InuYasha walking to the school.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out as well.

"I have something to tell you," InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time. InuYasha and Kagome laughed.

"Uh you go first…" InuYasha said with a smile.

"No, you go first, I'll wait." Kagome said returning a smile.

"Well, alright," InuYasha said smiling. "Do you remember the girl that was kidnapped?" Kagome nodded. "I found her!" Kagome gasped.

'Did he found out?' Kagome thought.

Kagome gave a big smile. "InuYasha I-"

"Hey InuYasha!" said a girl walking up to InuYasha. Kagome looked at the girl. She had short, black hair and blue brown eyes.

"Hey Sierra…" InuYasha said giving her a smile.

"Oh, who is this?" Sierra asked with a smile.

"This is Kagome," InuYasha said still looking at her with a smile. "Kagome, this is the kidnapped girl I told you about…"

Kagome gasped. 'What," Kagome thought. 'I…I thought it was…me…' Kagome could feel tears about to come out of her eyes but kept it inside of her.

"It's nice to meet you…" Sierra said with a smile.

Kagome gave a fake smile. "It's nice to meet to meet you too…" Kagome and Sierra shook hands.

"Come on, InuYasha, let's go on our date!" Sierra said giving a smile.

"Alright Sierra," InuYasha said looking at Sierra with love in his eyes. "I will be there in a minute." Sierra nodded and walked away.

"So…you finally found her…" Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I finally found my true love…" InuYasha said.

"So…how did you find her?"

"I don't know…On my way to school, I found her sitting in the park bench and she showed me the locket that I gave her long time ago…isn't it great?"

"That's," Kagome clutched the locket that was in her hand. "That's awesome…" Kagome said trying to hold her tears.

"So…what did you want to say to me?"

"Oh…it's nothing…"

"Well, I got to go…see you later Kagome…" Then InuYasha left running to the Sierra. Kagome watched as InuYasha put his hand in Sierra's, holding her close, and walking away. Kagome could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

'I guess…I guess I was mistaken…' Kagome thought with a lot of tears rolling down her cheek. 'She is the girl he fell in love a long time ago…' Kagome put the locket in her pocket. 'As long as he is happy…I'm happy…' Kagome started walking away, suddenly; Kagome felt a hand on her mouth. Kagome tried to scream but couldn't.

"Shh…Don't yell, I won't hurt you…" said the person who put the hand over Kagome's mouth. Soon, Kagome started blacking out.

….

"Sierra," InuYasha said through laughs. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see…" Sierra said still covering InuYasha's eyes. "Alright, now you can see…" Sierra uncovered InuYasha's eyes. When InuYasha opened his eyes, he found himself in a room, a dark room.

"Sierra, where are we?" InuYasha asked. InuYasha turned around and didn't see Sierra.

"S-sierra?"

"InuYasha, over here." InuYasha turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Sierra standing there.

"Oh there you are," InuYasha said with a smile. "Where are we?"

"We are…in my liar…"

"Your what?"

Then Sierra turned into a woman with long white hair.

"Who…who are you!"

The woman chuckled. "Relax, I'll tell you," said the woman giving an evil grin. "My name is Okata…"

"What do you want from me?" InuYasha asked.

Okata chuckled evilly once again. "I don't want anything from you," Okata said with a smirk. "I want something from Kagome…"

"What do want with Kagome?" InuYasha said growling.

"I want Kagome to stay away from you…forever…so you will marry my daughter…"

"Who is your daughter?"

Okata chuckled evilly again.

"Stop chuckling and tell me!" InuYasha demanded with anger in his eyes.

"Alright, patience little Prince," Okata said with an evil smile. "Kikyo."

"Hello InuYasha." Kikyo said as she entered the room with a smirk.

"Kikyo," InuYasha said with a growl.

"Yes," Kikyo responded.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted to marry you, but you refused to marry me; I even loved you when I was at the orphanage," Kikyo said with anger. "Even you didn't give me a locket, you gave it to Kagome!"

"Gave Kagome a locket? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?" Okata said with a smirk.

"Found out what, tell me!"

Okata smirked and responded. "Kagome is the kidnapped girl."

"Kagome is…"

"Yes, and I was the one who kidnapped her…"

"You…YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED KAGOME…so…that means that…"

"Yes, Kagome is the kidnapped girl that you fell in love with…"

'Kagome…Kagome is…the girl…that…I fell in love with…when I was young?'

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, TELL ME!"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her…we are just going to…kill her."

"IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON KAGOME YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Okata chuckled once again. "There is nothing you can do about it…" Then Okata left with Kikyo and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT! KAGOME! KAGOME GET AWAY FROM HER!" InuYasha yelled as he banged on the door.

'What should I do? How will I get to Kagome?' InuYasha thought.


	13. Chapter 13: I love you

'Huh?' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes seeing herself in a dark room. 'Where…where am I?' Kagome looked around and she found herself tied up in a chair.

"Ah, I see that you are awake…" said someone who was also in the dark room.

"Who…WHO'S THERE!" asked Kagome a little frightened. The figure walked in front of Kagome. Once the figure came out of the darkness, it showed Okata.

"Oh, Oka-I mean mom, you scared me," Kagome said with a sigh of relief. "Where…where am I, Mom?"

"You don't need to worry about that…" Okata said with a smirk.

"Can you let me out of this chair?"

"No…I can't do that…"

"Why…why not,"

"Because you are my prisoner…"

"Wait what," Kagome said a little confused. "You're my aunt…why would you treat me like your prisoner?"

"Because, I'm not your aunt…"

"Then who…are you?"

"I'm an evil witch that wants to kill the prince's heart…"

"Wait…are you talking about…"

"Yes, that's right dear…InuYasha is the prince," Okata said with a smirk. "And when you were young, he wanted to marry you…"

Kagome gasped. "So it was true…I _am_ the kidnapped girl…he…wanted to marry…me…"

Okata chuckled. "That's right…I was never your aunt, I do not know who or where your parents are, and InuYasha was in love with you…"

"But why…why are you doing this to InuYasha, what has he ever done to you?"

Okata chuckled once again. "Long ago, when I was 18 years old…I met InuYasha's father, the king, and I fell in love with him and he was in love with me too. We had romantic moments together, we laughed together, and even kissed…everything was perfect…until InuYasha's mother, the queen, came along. She was a poor girl living in the streets. She came along stealing his heart and falling in love with her. He forgot about me. Soon, he got married to the queen and I was left alone…heartbroken. One day when I heard the queen had a baby named InuYasha, I immediately thought that I would have revenge on the king for leaving me heartbroken. The plan was to kill InuYasha's heart…by killing the love of his life…"

"No…NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS," Kagome said about to cry. "Remember those times when you cared for me…remember those times when you laughed with me…remember those times when…when you loved me as your own daughter…"

"Those were all LIES! I never cared for you…I thought you were a little brat, just like the queen! The only daughter that I love is Kikyo…"

"Kikyo…what,"

"Hello brat," said the person the person who was also in the room. "Remember me?" The figure was Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Kagome exclaimed. "Why…why would you do this?"

"Because I wanted the prince's heart…I wanted him to fall in love with me, _only_ _me_, not a little brat who sings a lot when she's bored. Instead of falling in love with me, he chose you…and I…I WANT REVENGE BY KILLING YOU!"

Kikyo ran to Kagome with a knife in her hand ready to kill her. Kagome closed her eyes. 'InuYasha…never forget me…" Kagome thought waiting for death to await her.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly opened her eyes to see InuYasha busting the door down with a sword in his hand.

"INUYASHA!" called Kagome happy to see InuYasha.

InuYasha ran to Kagome and untied her. "Kagome," InuYasha said looking into her eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" InuYasha hugged Kagome tightly like he never wants to let go of her.

Kagome started crying. "InuYasha…I'm glad that you found me…" Kagome said hugging back.

"Oh look, little InuYasha to the rescue, well guess what, I'm STILL HERE!" Okata said as she stabbed InuYasha's arm with a knife.

"AHHH!" InuYasha yelled out in pain.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out as she knelt down to InuYasha's level. "InuYasha, InuYasha are you okay!"

InuYasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Yes…I'm alright." InuYasha stood up slowly. "Stay back…" InuYasha said as he got in front of Kagome, protecting her.

"Oh you want to fight?" Okata said grabbing a sword that was on the floor. "Then let's fight."

InuYasha and Okata ran into each other with swords in their hands fighting for their lives.

"Give up InuYasha, you will never win!" Okata said striking at InuYasha.

"NO, I WON'T," InuYasha said striking back. "I want to live for the love of my life, Kagome! I want to marry her, I want to rule with her, I want to have kids with her, I want to grow old with her, I WANT TO BE WITH HER FOREVER!"

Kagome could feel a tear rolling down her face. 'InuYasha…' Kagome thought.

Unexpected, Kagome felt pain on her back. She turned around and saw Kikyo stabbing her with an arrow in her hand.

Then everything started to black out for Kagome and she fell on the floor.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha called out.

Kikyo laughed evilly. "Finally," Kikyo said with an evil grin. "Kagome is DEAD!"

InuYasha was full of rage. "KAGOME," InuYasha yelled once again "YOU KILLED HER NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then InuYasha stabbed Kikyo right in the heart. Kikyo then fell on the floor dead. Then InuYasha ran to Okata and stabbed her in the arm.

"AHH," Okata yelled with pain. "Look what you have done!"

Okata then turned into an old woman. "LOOK AT ME NOW," Okata yelled in rage. "I'm OLD!" Every second, Okata began to grow older and older and older. "NO, NO!" Okata yelled. Finally, Okata turned into dust. Once InuYasha killed her, he ran to Kagome who was lying on the floor lifeless.

"Kagome…please wake up…please Kagome," InuYasha said holding Kagome in his arms. "Please answer me…"

There was no answer from Kagome.

"Kagome…please open your eyes…please open your beautiful eyes…"

No answer from Kagome again. InuYasha felt tears falling down his face.

"Kagome…PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" InuYasha cried out crying.

InuYasha held Kagome close. "I…I wish…Kagome would…come back…" InuYasha whispered. All of a sudden, Kagome's lock started to glow.

'What the…' InuYasha thought looking at the glowing locket.

"Inu…Yasha?"

InuYasha looked down and saw Kagome's opened eyes.

"Kag…Kagome?" InuYasha asked shocked.

"Where…Where am-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, InuYasha hugged her tightly.

"Kagome…"

Kagome only smiled and hugged InuYasha back. "InuYasha…"

"Kagome…I'm sorry for breaking your heart…I…must've hurt you…I'm sorry…I know now you are the one…you are Kagome…my Kagome…the girl that lost and finally found…"

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…InuYasha."

"Kagome…You never knew how long I've always wanted to hold you," InuYasha said holding Kagome tightly. "Even when I didn't know you were the one I loved, I developed feelings for you…but now I know that you are the one I loved…"

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheeks for hearing InuYasha saying those things. "InuYasha, I had a crush on you even if I didn't know I met you when I was little." InuYasha smiled and said, "Kagome…I…I love you…"

"InuYasha…I love you too…"

"And there was something I was meaning to ask you," InuYasha said as he helped Kagome up. "Kagome, I met you in the orphanage and I finally found you, you make me happy, and I want to be happy with you for the rest of my life…" InuYasha knelt down in front of Kagome. InuYasha held one of Kagome's hands. "Kagome, will you…marry me?"

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged InuYasha. "YES, YES, YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly still hugging InuYasha. InuYasha laughed and hugged Kagome back. InuYasha and Kagome broke apart and looked into each other's eyes and kissed. When they broke apart from their kiss they hugged each other once again.

"I love you, Kagome…"

"I love you, InuYasha…"

**End of chapter, it's not over yet, there is still one more chapter! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14: Happily ever after

"I don't know InuYasha," Kagome said worried. "What if the queen, err, I mean your mother doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry Kagome," reassured InuYasha with a soft smile. "She will like you, I know she will."

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright…" InuYasha gave a reassuring smile that says that everything will be alright. InuYasha gave Kagome a small kiss and opened the queen's door.

"I will tell you when to come in, alright?" InuYasha said with a soft smile. Kagome smiled as well and nodded. Then InuYasha entered his mother's room.

"Uh, mother?"

InuYasha's mother, who was looking out the window, turned around to face InuYasha.

"Oh hello son, what do you need?" the queen said with a smile.

"I…I finally found who I am going to marry."

The queen gasped. "Really, you finally found the woman you love?" the queen asked excitedly. "Who is she?"

"The kidnapped girl…"

"What…you mean…"

"Yes mom, I finally found her…the one I truly love…" InuYasha turned his head and looked at Kagome. "Kagome…"

'Well, here we go…' Kagome thought nervously. Kagome entered the queen's room and stood next to InuYasha. InuYasha took Kagome's hand and looked at her like everything will be alright.

"InuYasha is this really the kidnapped girl?" the queen asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes mother…I finally found her…the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

The queen thought for a moment and said, "Hmmm, I'm not sure…" The queen looked at Kagome and studied her.

"So…you are the kidnapped girl huh?" The queen asked.

Kagome gulped and replied, "Yes your highness…"

"My son has told me so much about you when he was little," the queen said smiling a little. "And he said that he will find you…which he finally managed to do…"

Kagome nodded and smiled a little.

The queen studied once again Kagome and said, "Tall, thin, and pretty…"

Kagome could feel sweat almost coming out from the nervousness that she is feeling.

"I see that InuYasha loves you with all his heart and I can't take that happiness away from him," The queen said. "So I'm proud to say that…"

Kagome gulped and waited for her answer. The queen's frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Welcome to the royal family!"

Kagome gasped. "Wait you mean that I can-"

"Yes you may marry InuYasha…"

Kagome smiled as big as ever and turned to InuYasha who was also smiling. Kagome ran to InuYasha and hugged him. InuYasha hugged Kagome back. They faced each other and kissed passionately.

The queen smiled as she saw InuYasha look at Kagome with love in his eyes.

'I've never seen this happy before…I'm glad he finally found his happiness…' the queen thought smiling.

"I love you, Kagome…" InuYasha whispered Kagome's ear.

"I love you too, InuYasha…" Kagome whispered back giving InuYasha another kiss.

…..

2 years have passed and InuYasha finally married Kagome. Every single day InuYasha tells Kagome, "I love you" and so does Kagome. Sango and Miroku finally got married and had 4 kids. Now Kagome and InuYasha are expecting to have a baby be born today.

"Push now!" yelled the doctor.

Kagome was taking deep breaths and tried not to think of the pain.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it…" InuYasha said while holding Kagome's hand. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and nodded.

"Push!" the doctor yelled once again.

"I…I can't do it…" Kagome whispered with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kagome…you can do it…" InuYasha said with a smile. "I love you…"

Kagome smiled and replied. "Okay…"

After a few hours, the baby was finally born.

"Congratulations, Prince InuYasha and Princess Kagome, you have a baby girl…" the doctor said smiling and handing Kagome the baby. Kagome took the baby and looked at her.

Kagome smiled. "InuYasha look, it's our baby, our baby girl!" Kagome said with tears almost coming out of her eyes. InuYasha and Kagome kissed and looked the baby.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Kagome asked softly smiling. InuYasha nodded and held the baby.

"Hello, I'm your daddy…" InuYasha said as he looked at the baby with a smile.

Kagome smiled as she watched InuYasha talking to the baby.

"What should we name her?" InuYasha asked smiling at Kagome.

Kagome studied the baby and smiled. "I think we should name her…kanon…"

InuYasha smiled at the name. "Kanon…I like it…" InuYasha said smiling. InuYashalooked at kanon and smiled. "Kanon…my daughter Kanon." InuYasha hugged the baby which made Kagome smile.

…

Kagome sighed as she watched the view of the kingdom with InuYasha by her side and Kanon in her hands. "Don't you just love the view?" Kagome asked with amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I love you more…" InuYasha said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved wife. Kagome giggled and kissed InuYasha.

"Pretty soon, our daughter will be ruling here…" InuYasha said looking down at Kanon with a smile. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I love you InuYasha…"

"I love you Kagome…"

Then InuYasha and Kagome kissed. After they broke apart, they continued watching the kingdom with Kanon in their hands, knowing that they will live happily ever after.

THE END

***Starts crying* Well, this story is over…I'm going to miss writing it! TT_TT I hope you really like reading the story! ^ ^ Please read and review and tell all your friends about this story, I'd really appreciate it! :D **


End file.
